In the practice of medicine it is often required that a tube be placed into and held in position in the trachea, usually called an endotracheal tube. It has in the past and continues to be conventional to secure the endotracheal tube by tape wrapped around the tube and applied to the patient's face. This has many disadvantages, including being laborious and time consuming, lacking adjustability, discomfort to the patient, and others. There have been proposed in the prior art endotracheal tube holders intended to eliminate the need for tape, but such devices have introduced other problems. For example, the proposed tube holders have been large and uncomfortable to the patient, permitting possible occlusion of the tube, and otherwise endangering security and safety of the patient's airway.
Applicant is aware of the below listed prior patents:
______________________________________ U.S. Pat. No. Date Patentee ______________________________________ 4,249,529 Feb. 10, 1981 Nestor et al 4,316,459 Feb. 23, 1982 Walski 4,351,331 Sep. 28, 1982 Gereg 4,378,012 Mar. 29, 1983 Brown 4,437,463 Mar. 20, 1984 Ackerman 4,449,527 May 22, 1984 Hinton 4,483,337 Nov. 20, 1984 Clair 4,516,293 May 14, 1985 Beran 4,520,813 June 4, 1985 Young 4,527,559 July 9, 1985 Roxburg et al 4,530,354 July 23, 1985 Froilan 4,548,200 Oct. 22, 1985 Wapner ______________________________________
The substantial number of prior art patents indicates the persistence of the problem. Certain of the prior patents require the wrapping of straps around the tube and the patient's head, as in Wapner, U.S. Pat. No. 4,548,200; Roxburg et al, U.S. Pat. No. 4,527,559 and Ackerman, U.S. Pat. No. 4,437,463. The patent to Hinton, U.S. Pat. No. 4,449,527 requires a screw clamp for the tube, while rachet-type bands about the tube are shown in the patents to Beran, U.S. Pat. No. 4,516,293 and Brown, U S. Pat. No. 4,378,012.
The patent to Nestor et al, U.S. Pat. No. 4,249,529 shows a snap engageable clip about the tube, but requires lateral movement of the tube to close and open the clip, very discomforting and possibly dangerous to the patient.